The Chase of Time
by Hatshepsut.Huri
Summary: Sarah wasn't the only new transfer, and as the two new students from the west coast get used to Spencer academy, they find out the some family histories are more confounded than they should be.


**Covenant**

Thumps, curses, and yells of aggravation were heard from the only singles dorm room on the second floor. Curious heads peaked from doorways and interested passer-bys stopped in the stairwells to listen and wonder. Wonder who could make that much noise and if anything illegal was happening in that room. No one could confirm their suspicions, they weren't brave enough to go near and offer their help. As a young man approached the doorway that housed all the noise, he had this look on his face, one that projected his 'I-don't-have-a-care-in-the-world' attitude. That carefree grin had hearts falling for him already, and many of the female population were so sad to see him walking to his doom.

A well-built young man, coming close to 5'10" in height with a lean build, like that of a runner. His sleek muscles could be seen coiling and bunching as he walked, a very aristocratic face completing the picture. Those defined facial features were framed by straight midnight black hair, had many minds comparing him to the infamous 'Sons of Ipswich.' A collective breath was held as the dashing young man knocked on the door, three sharp taps, as they waited for the outcome.

The fumbling and muttered curses that came from the room ceased at the sound. Scant seconds later, the door was flung open, almost ripped from its hinges, by a surprisingly delicate looking hand. The open doorway framed a rather irate looking women, her stolen breath had her pleasantly gifted chest heaving in an attempt to calm down. She was a natural beauty; anyone with eyes could see that, and her unusual combination of hair colors didn't deter from the fact; the chocolate brown hair with blood red and black streaks randomly placed throughout.

"Finally," the rowdy girl exclaimed. "Oh, it's always, "I'll be over in a second" but no. I have to wait half-a-fucking-hour for you to show your annoying smile. That smile…" she trailed off, cocking her head to the side, studying him for a moment. Recognition lit her features, "What caught your eye this time?" anticipation palpable.

His smile, if at all possible, seamed to turn brighter. "The field, and a bike with its rider." It was such an oblique statement that no one in the corridor knew what he hell he was saying.

"Hmm… I get the field, but the rider? They were hot right?" His nod, that eerily resembled a bobble head had the confident girl continuing. "Steak scale." It was a demand if anyone ever heard one.

"Fresh meat Reina, all natural." he stated, a dreamy quality to his voice. An appreciative whistle had the onlookers thinking this was good. As the last of his statement made its way through her head, her jaw dropped, bug eyed.

"You're shitting me, Jin. That's more rare than those family legends you always insist are real. You know, that band of seven shit you spout off about."

His quick reply of, "Does that mean you'll come with me to find the 'Shichinintai' then?" his eyes conveying his surprise. The smile he gave to her, after her nod of agreement had almost every female watching experience a wave of anger and jealousy flow through them. Wanting that pure, unadulterated joy to shine out of his eyes, directed at them.

"Yeah," was said, coated in put upon resignation. "During vacation, I'll help. Now you ready to get your very well sculpted ass in here, I know you're done with your unpacking already." She motioned with her hand for him to walk into the room, turning with his movements to watch as he walked into her room, gaze suspiciously lower than eye level. Before following, the new female student tossed a wink and a smirk over her head, the sound of the door closing having an ominous ring to it.

It was over an hour before any body could have seen the either Reina or Jinta, if anyone had been in the hall, they would have seen both chatting to each other, in low tones, heading for the exit. By mutual agreement, they chose the outdoors to stay for a while, like Reina said, "You can only stay inside for so long with out going round the bend one too many times." Camping out underneath one of the many trees in the front quad, Jinta was explaining to Reina just how impressive Spencer's soccer field was, compared to the previous school's equipment and conditions.

"Really, Reina. You would love the fact that it is completely flat, no holes for me to…" but was interrupted by the hurried whisper his friend aimed in his direction.

"Holy crap, is it legal to wear that?" Pointing to the red head, she was strutting her way across the yard, trying to look as if her assets were something to faun over. Her shirt made sure people were looking, bright colors to attract attention, while it was a miracle that she hadn't stepped out of her skirt. That thing looked too small, like her ass could fall out at anytime. Apparently, the perm she was trying for went bust; the frizzy mess it left behind resembled an electrocuted fur ball.

Looking to Reina, he tilted his head to the right, asking a silent question, answered by her undoubted nod of approval. Quirking his finger, she silently followed him, following his conversation, that was as full of bullshit as the red head was full of hot air. They met, like Jin had planned, because of the route he took them on, intercepting her on purpose. Righting themselves before either hit the ground, they drew the attention of the surrounding people.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" was snarled in Reina's direction. The young girls eyebrows rose in surprise, before talking.

"Skank please, you don't know what it means to be a bitch." Was the lofty answer to the red head's insult.

Before the rather irate student could make up a good comeback, Jinta started in on his plan. "Oh my God, Becky look at her butt!" the exclamation was practically squealed from the male's mouth, trying to impersonate a female voice. It drew even more attention to the group, as everyone within hearing distance had come to see what was happening. Once seeing the spectacle, they stayed for the fireworks that would surely explode. With his hip cocked to the side, one hand lightly resting on it, he conveyed to his best friend that he was pretending to be exasperated. To the crowd, that's what exactly what he looked like. Pointing towards the girl who became the target to the duo's combine verbal attack, he continued in his frighteningly loud girlish voice.

"It's so big. She looks like one of those air heads always with those jocks." Hand flipping by his cheek in an offhanded manner, the giggles from the crowd were getting louder as many realized what he was saying, recognizing where parts of this speech was coming from. From the whispers, the red head, Kira, wasn't usually challenged, many believing it to be about time. "They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute."

Even if she was nodding along with Jinta, playing the role of the best friend listening to the rant, inside Reina had to suppress the laughter that was threatening to bubble up and ruin her friend's fun. Nodding in the right parts, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the smile from displaying over her face. At his last statement, she did a quick perusal of the Kira, nodding along with her friend's sentiments, disgust slipping into her gaze.

"I mean, her butt, it's just so big." Sounding as if this confused him, like he was wondering if it was possible for a butt to be that size naturally. Everyone got the implied thought, guffawing in surprise at the audacity of the new students. "I can't believe it's so round! It's just so out there." Jin gestures with his hands, a very large object, substantially larger that any body part could be, but still, the crowd ate it up.

"I mean it's so gross! She looks just so…slutty." His conclusion to the rant had the roaring laughter; previously held at bay so that they could hear the rest, explode from everyone watching. Except for Kira, who stood there gapping at the two standing in front of her, as if she couldn't comprehend someone would do this.

The laughter brought her back to herself, and she quickly sprinted to the dorms, as fast as those FM boots would allow her. "Jinta, my man!" yelled a blond, who was quickly making his way over to the new transfers. "That was impressive!"

"Thanks Connor." Back to his normal voice, bumping knuckles with the tall teenager in a way that showed that the gesture seamed familiar. The blond was well tall, a six foot wall of solid muscle that had his head cocked in a way that reminded Reina of a confused puppy. Jinta quickly corrected his mistake. "Sorry, man. Connor this is Reina Warkvanar. Rei, this is Connor Raymond, a fellow soccer player." Exchanging pleasantries with the muscled man, Reina found that he was very likable. Connor definitely liked her radically different personality, at least different from those at Spencer, he felt like he was able to chat with her about anything. "So, you've known Jinta for a while, right?" he quires.

"Well at the beginning, it could've gone any way. But he grows on you… like a fungus!" she proudly states, figuring out what she wanted to say at the last second. Jin was nodding along with what she said, up until the last part. He had to do a double take, staring at his friend in astonishment.

"Rei…" her name was dragged out to epic proportions, the whinny voice you always hear coming from your two year old cousin. Laughing, the group continued walking, Connor turning it into a tour of the school. Having attended for two years previous, he knew the ins-and-outs of this posh little school, informing the two new transfers of anything he deemed important, which apparently was a lot. Teachers, staff, and students were all commented on while he gestured to the important classrooms and halls they would need to remember. Walking smoothly from the science hall to the history then the literature halls, he started in on the gossip. For a boy, he knew too much about the inner workings of the gossip mongers stories. He told of the embarrassing scandals that haunted the halls, adding in his own commentary and telling of the actual truth that was later revealed, leaving his audience gasping with laughter.

"Not meaning to be a downer, but how do you know all this? Isn't it usually the guys who leave the gossiping to the females?" Rei questioned. Trying to sound as inoffensive as possible, while still getting her point across.

"Naw, those harpies never get anything right in the first place. Seeing as I want to go into some sort of Psychology field I wanted to get a head start. So I observe the scandal, assess the information that's roaming the halls, and connect that with my own observations of the person. It's good training." That got both interested, as they became more focused on learning about each other, fast becoming a group, instead of the duo it was previously.

He told of his first times doing this, and all the mistakes he made, ending in telling them his observations never adding in the boy's factor of swinging for the home team. Both Jin and Rei had to steady themselves on the walls so as to not fall to the floor from excessive laughter. "Oh Rei, do you remember that time, during track season? The boy's team of 06'?" her long time friend questions through his chuckles.

Her gasping choke, followed closely by a, "Hell yeah!" she straightened with a grin. "The team with the flaming captain that made their standard track shorts ridiculously short?" Jin answering her with a nod, she revealed, "You know he only did that so he could fins more eye candy to wank off to." Sarcasm coated her opinion heavily.

Connor tripped over his won feet hearing this, he took a closer look at the two he could now consider as very good friends. Eyebrow raised in question, he states, "What did you two do, I know there's more to the story than what you've said." Trying to pry the information out of them.

They both turn to him, cock their head to the right, a chorus in perfect tandem, "What ever would give you that idea?"

His unimpressed stare bore into both. "The grins you shared was the first clue, and the fact that you both looked to be trying to hide your opinions about the pranks that go on here. You must think them amateurish comparing to what you look like you can do. Share." It was command that both tricksters were hard pressed to not obey.

"We saw the delivery truck dropping off some packages to the back of the school, being the very school oriented people, we wanted to make sure nothing bad was being sent to the school." The gaze shared between the friends told of anything but. "So it comes as a shock to us, finding the packages being sent to the boy's track team coach, containing some of the most scandalous shorts ever seen."  
Reina continued where Jin left off, "We felt it our duty to show the captain the error of his ways, by giving a demonstration to the entire team, all in good spirits of course." At Connors devious nod, she carried on, "We knew the coach never got into the school before 7:30, so tucking the packages into our bags, we whisked them away, taking care to remove the stitching from the sides of the shorts and get them back before school the next day."

"Replaced the actual thread with PVA strings." Jin adds in, seeing Connors face, he clarifies for him. "It's polyvinyl alcohol, a type of plastic that dissolves in water, or something that contains mostly water." Bug eyed, Connor just stared at them, comprehension dawning.

"Really" starts Rei, "We didn't know of how much the team can sweat in such a small amount of time. So it comes as a surprise to the entire team and those observing when, on their third lap, the club's shorts start to fall off." Trying to keep his giggles to himself, Connor tries very hard to keep quiet, knowing that Reina isn't done talking yet. "Apparently some of the runner don't like to wear underwear while jogging, and wouldn't you know it. That very same day the Dean of the school was giving a tour to the school board, showing them our fine and upstanding sports teams." She's fighting off a smile, trying to get the end of the story. "Turning the corner, proudly stating, "…and here is our award winning track team!" giving his had a flourish to where the team is unsuccessfully trying to hid their pride and bits.

The Dean is observing the school boards faces, and completely misses the fact that most of the team are only in shirts. Dropped jaws all around, while one of the newly appointed women on the board brings up the most sinister smile I've ever seen. "I know that many teenagers feel that schools are stuffy, but airing out to this degree is unheard of, and for good reason." Confused, the Dean turns his head, lo and behold, he now realizes his blunder, quickly ushering the board back around the wall, putting the track team out of view"

Connor was now failing to hold in his snickers. "Yeah, the crowd that surrounded the track team was snickering just like you are now. The team of fully embarrassed runners had to face a mob of students, their fellow students roaring with laughter because they got 'faulty' shorts. They turned a shade of red that I thought couldn't be made." He gave up trying to be polite, collapsed with mirth against the wall, eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't you worry though" Jin starts. Continuing at the look of and-I-would-be-confused-why? "We've got it all on film." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Calming down after a while, Connor continued the tour, all three students having to help the other out when they would suddenly remember something funny.

As the tour finished, the group headed to Jin's dorm room. Connor's head popping out before it shut fully. "Hey Reina," gaining her attention, the blond continued. "The students of Spencer usually hold a type of bon-fire party thing down at the Dell's. You're coming right?"

"Dancing and booze present?" answering the question with one of her own.

"You know it!"

"We'll then count me in. Come find me when you're ready to leave." Was the parting comment as she resumed her walk to her dorm room. She had fun to get dressed for.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
